Disasterpiece
by Hello Helicopter
Summary: Malchior escapes and turns Starfire, Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy into little kids. It's up to 'Babysitter Raven' to take care of the hyperactive four year olds.
1. Forgivness Cake

**I haven't seen this show in a while, so please don't get mad at me if I kill it for you. Basically: Malchior turned all of the titans into lil munchkins, except for Raven and she becomes their babysitter, while trying to fix it. Story is named after the Slipknot song. **

**Disclaimer: I clearly do not own the Teen Titans. So, yeah.**

* * *

Raven scoffed angrily. This is what happened when Beast Boy touched anything that belonged to her. It didn't matter if it was just a hairbrush she used, if Beast Boy touched it, something terrible happened. If Robin, Cyborg, or Starfire had came in to her room to look for something interesting to read, nothing would happen. But because it was Beast Boy, of course, he decided to use the book as a Frisbee with Cyborg, and Cyborg over shot the pass and it crashed through the window. Raven had gone to go retrieve it; she realized that the dragon Malchior was released from the book. The battle had been going on the roof for the past ten minutes while the other titans blissfully unaware of the fight. Finally Raven had fallen to the roof and could not bring herself back up. Malchior stood above her, chanting words in a language unknown to her. A dark blue mist appeared over his head and engulfed tower. Raven quickly got to her feet just before it had hit. Malchior laughed maniacally.

"Keep an eye on your friends." He informed her as he flew off. Raven quickly ran back into the tower. She had been expecting to see her friends bruised, broken, dead… any horrible malicious fate Malchior could have bestowed on them. Nothing could have prepared her to see four children sitting clueless in the living room. When Raven came down they all screamed in panic and all screamed one of three things.

1.) "Who are you?"

2.) "Where am I?"

3.) "What am I doing here?"

After almost three hours of trying to calm down each titan, they were content. Raven was surprised at the fact that three of the four were normal. Starfire pretty much looked the same. But Cyborg, had no robotics on him at all, he looked like a healthy young boy. Robin, was tiny and dressed in a leotard with a rainbow of colors on it, he looked like he was in the circus, which confused her even more. And the little boy, she had assumed was Beast Boy, had blond hair, blue eyes, and was not green skinned. She stood up nearly 6 times their height.

"Alright, so I need you guys to all work with me here and be quiet while I try to read and figure out how to fix you." Raven announced.

* * *

"Ravennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Beast Boy's shoving tofu in Cyborg's face again!" Robin yelled, as he did back flips in his leotard. Raven ignored him and read the book her temper flaring.

"Never mind its okay…" Robin said, Raven sighed in relief, things would settle themselves if she left them alone, but Robin yelled again, "Cyborg's even, he shoved bacon down Beast Boy's pants."

"Raven! Can you help me get the bacon out of my pants?"

"Raven! Can you get the tofu out of my ears?"

"Raven! I'm stuck in the dishwasher! Can you help me?"

"Raven! I'm hungry!"

"Raven?"

"Raven?"

"RAVEN?!"

"Everybody SHUT UP!" Raven stood up and threw her book down in anger.

"Oooooooooooh, you said the "S" word." Cyborg said.

"Beast Boy! Cyborg! Don't even look at each other! You get in that corner!" She pointed to the corners of the room. And Beast Boy and Cyborg both obeyed and stared at the wall. "Robin! Stop doing… weird… positions… what ever it is you're doing, JUST STOP! Go get in that corner! Starfire, stop playing with the electrical appliances, you're gonna hurt yourself! Get in that corner!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs and the little titans all went to their corners.

"If there was another corner in this place I'd be curled in the fetal position in it." Raven grumbled to herself. She sat down and picked up the book again. The silence lasted for a grand total of 10 seconds. Then the whining started up, Beast Boy began with the pouting, then Cyborg and Starfire followed. Robin calmly sat in his corner looking disgusted. Raven exhaled annoyed, and just tried to read the book. Starfire started to burst into tears obnoxiously. Raven growled beginning to feel sympathy for her mini friends. She closed the book in frustration.

"Alright! Okay! Come out of your corners!" Raven said. They all came out and faced her, Beast Boy and Cyborg both had a pouty face on, Starfire was wiping tears from her eyes, and Robin crossed his arms across his chest awaiting her speech.

"Boys, can you two get along and just… not…shove food into each other's body parts?" Raven asked, Beast Boy and Cyborg both nodded, "Starfire… don't cry… will you just… not mess around with objects you don't know how to work, and Robin… just… relax… Raven needs to work on fixing you guys, okay?"

"Otay…" was the group response. Everyone separated and started a quiet activity. Raven finally sighed in relief and lifted up the book. There was plenty on anti-aging potions, but hardly anything on aging. She had been reading for an hour, but she had been attempting to read for 3 hours. There seemed to be constant chaos all around. After a few minutes of concentration she realized things had been too quiet. She stood up and looked around the house. Robin was sitting reading a comic book, Starfire was smashing a banana with a rolling pin on the table, and Cyborg was playing a game boy in the bean bag chair. Beast Boy was no where to be found.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Raven asked. Cyborg shrugged and Starfire looked around blissfully unaware someone was missing. But she picked up the food she had been blending together and floated over to Raven.

"I made you a cake! It's a cake of forgiveness." Starfire smiled enthusiastically. Raven looked down; Starfire had put mashed potatoes, jelly, ranch dressing, smashed bananas, and pepper on a piece of toast and was holding in her bare hands. Raven shuttered at the gruesome sight.

"Thank you?" Raven said. Starfire smiled happily and slapped the "cake" face down on Raven's hand, then floated off to go color on a piece of paper. Raven was grossed out by the gooey mixture on her hands; it slid off slowly and hit the ground.

"Raven, I'm hungry…" Cyborg complained.

"Then make something." Raven grumbled.

"There's nothing to eat…" Cyborg whined.

"Make a sandwich." Raven suggested as she started to move towards the hallway to go look for Beast Boy, but Cyborg stepped in front of her blocking her path.

"There's no bread." Cyborg said.

"Check the fridge." Raven commanded attempting to step around him, but he just moved to the left and blocked her.

"There's nothing in there but tofu…"

"Then eat that."

"Gross!"

"Eat some of Starfire's forgiveness cake! I have to go find Beast Boy!" Raven growled as she levitated over his head and walked down the hallway. She opened the door to each room; he wasn't in any of them. When she opened the door to Cyborg's room there were loose wires and sparks flying everywhere. She was getting close. Eventually she heard a crash from the room to left. Of course, Beast Boy went into _her_ room. She swung open the door. Beast Boy was sitting on the floor watching a dark 

ball bounce off the walls of her room. It was quick and smashed a mirror on impact. Raven stopped the ball in mid air and the bouncy ball fell to the floor. Beast Boy looked up at Raven towering over him.

"_This_ is my room… it is the only place in the house that is _mine._ You have your own room to trash. Go and play there!" Raven yelled.

"But it smells like potatoes and cheetos in there." Beast Boy said.

"That's not my problem." Raven said, dark energy surrounded the book case that had fallen over and it was lifted upright again. She let her finger glide across the bookshelf as she scanned for something useful. Beast Boy came and stood to her left.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked. Raven sighed in frustration.

"I'm looking for a book," Raven told him.

"Can I help?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're… going to get in the way."

"No, I won't!"

"Get out!"

"Make me." Beast Boy challenged. He was covered in darkness and felt himself being dragged out by a force. He was placed out in the hallway and the door slammed in front of him. Raven had not moved or turned for any of the conversation, she continued to search through the books. A rapid knocking came to the door.

"Raven… Can I come back in?" Beast Boy called. The sound of something crashing against the door was enough of an answer for Beast Boy, he quickly scrambled away. Raven sighed and after a few moments she found the book she was looking for. She began reading, but pretty soon she heard a scream. And she put the book underneath her arm and walked back towards the living room. The entire tower was in disarray. Starfire's hand was stuck in the garbage disposal and Robin was trying to pull her out using all his might. Cyborg was trying to keep the water flooding from the sink from reaching the carpet. Beast Boy was crawling on top of the refrigerator away from the water. Raven yelled out in anger. Starfire's hand was released and both her and Robin flew back and hit Cyborg.

"Alright! Lunch time!" Raven yelled. The children's face's all curved into a smile and they all took a seat at the table. Raven tried to look around and find something to cook. There were two containers of Macaroni and Cheese. She filled a pot with water and set it on the stove waiting for it to boil. She took a seat at the head of the table, which felt weird, because it was usually Robin's seat.

"Okay now, we're going to have to lay down the law here… Number one: No yelling or screaming or being loud. Number two: Don't touch anything. Number three: No fighting or arguing with me. Number four: No whining… the rest will come as we go along here. Any questions?" Raven asked. They were all silent and then Cyborg raised his hand, "What's your question?" Raven asked.

"What _can_ we do?" Cyborg asked.

"Something quiet." Raven told him.

"That's booooooooooring." Beast Boy droned.

"What is Raven Law Number four?" Raven asked. Beast Boy thought for a few seconds trying to remember the rules she had stated.

"No happiness?" Beast Boy recalled.

"No whining," Robin corrected.

"Goody two shoes." Cyborg grumbled, Beast Boy snickered and Robin looked up angrily.

"Leave Robin alone, Cyborg." Raven said as she went to go stir the macaroni and cheese.

"What are you calling me?" Cyborg asked.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Did you just call me Cyborg? That's un cool I've never even looked at another guy!" Cyborg said.

"Oh… right… um so what are your names again?" Raven asked. The little kids looked up.

"I'm Victor," Cyborg said.

"I'm Dick Grayson."Robin stated.

"Starfire," Starfire smiled.

"I'm Garfield," Beast Boy mumbled annoyed with his own name.

"Okay well there's no way I'm gonna remember that. So Victor I'm gonna call you Cyborg, Dick, I'm gonna call you Robin. Starfire… you can have your name. Garfield…" Raven giggled at the sound of the name, "You're nickname is Beast Boy."

"Why Beast Boy?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well uh… because I said so."

"Why Cyborg?"

"Because I said so…"

"Why Starfire?"

"Uh… Because that's your name?"

"Good point."

"Alright, so are we gonna behave like good kids?" Raven asked as she dished out the macaroni to each plate.

"Why do we have to listen to you? You're not even a grown up." Beast Boy said.

"You're my least favorite already." Raven informed him.


	2. Mrs GrumpyPants

**Thanks for reviews, you guys are awesome. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and junk.**

Raven had been in her room reading everything she could on aging potions, it had been a half an hour, and the little titans were quiet, as far as she knew. She had been able to find out what book she needed. But the book was in Azarath, there was no way she'd be able to get it. She put down the cup of tea she had been drinking and prepared herself to go and check on how everything was. The hallway was quiet and undisturbed and she was able to build up some false hope. But as soon as she saw the living room everything crumbled.

Starfire had given up coloring on paper and decided that the walls would be her new canvas. Cyborg had pulled apart almost every wire he could and was switching them insisting that he was "fixing" them. Robin had been using his birdarang to spread butter on his toast and was now using Raven's cloak to polish it off. Raven snatched the cloak away from Robin and the dark energy engulfed Starfire's crayons and the electrical appliances Cyborg was working on and broke them, and they crumbled to bits.

"Raven Law Number Five: No coloring on the walls, Number Six: No rewiring the tower, Number Seven: Don't touch my stuff!..." Raven silently conducted a head when something awful dawned on her, "Where is Beast Boy?"

"I don't know, last time I saw him he was going upstairs…" Cyborg said. Just then something incredibly fast whizzed by the window. Raven quickly ran to the window, to see Beast Boy on the jet pack yelling in excitement.

"Beast Boy!" Raven screamed. Beast Boy stopped the jet pack in front of the window.

"Dude! You have a jet pack! That is awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Raven Law Number Eight: No flying jet packs 300 feet over water! Get inside!" Raven yelled

"I don't know how, I've been out here for the past 20 minutes." Beast Boy said, looking rather embarrassed.

"11 years later you are still the same person… I'm coming to get you." Raven growled and headed up for the roof. When Raven got on the roof she noticed two things.

There was a gaping hole in the roof.

Beast Boy wasn't heading towards her, he was heading towards the city.

"Get back here!" Raven screamed.

"I can't!" Beast Boy zoomed off. Raven yelled in frustration and jumped off the tower and flew after him.

"Oh Azar, this is not going to pleasant," Raven mumbled to herself as she closed in on the squealing boy. Unfortunately for her, in his attempts to stop this insane joy ride, he pushed a button causing to go him ten times faster than he was before.

"At this rate I'll never catch him!" Raven sighed, but soon fear overtook her as she saw Beast Boy headed straight for the mass of buildings.

"If I don't catch him, he'll collide with one of them for sure!" Raven was now panicking to herself as she struggled to keep up with mini version of Beast Boy as he frantically tried to stop, but to no prevail. He closed his eyes and tensed as he closed in on one of the overwhelmingly tall buildings, bracing himself for the impact. After a few minutes of mass confusion, he opened his eyes to find himself encased in a black ball of energy, completely unharmed. He turned around to find Raven with a very unhappy expression on her face. Knowing that he was in trouble, Beast Boy bowed his head and awaited her lecture.

"Don't you ever take like that again, do you hear me?! " She screamed.

"Sorry, Raven," Beat Boy grumbled as a response. '_Geez, you sound like my mom.' _He thought.

"Sorry? Oh, I'll show you sorry when we get back to the tower, young man." Raven said with an almost sadistic look in her eyes. Beast Boy cringed in fear as she grabbed him to go back. Just then, it dawned on her that she had left the other three children alone, doing God knows what to their home.

* * *

Once they arrived, and Raven put the jet pack away, she proceeded to yell at him, not feeling satisfied with their previous argument.

"Why on Earth would you do something so stupid?" She asked the small child.

"Well, _maybe_ if you weren't such a grouch all the time and let us do stuff I wouldn't take the jet pack! Oh, face!" Beast Boy defiantly stated.

This whole display disobedience angered Raven even more. Clearly at her whit's end, she struggled with her self to keep her emotions under control and to not strangle the child right then and there.

"_Maybe_, if you tried listening every now and then, I wouldn't _have_ to set such strict rules and you _would _be allowed to have fun!" Raven responded. '_Ugh, he's just as stubborn and childish as a teenager!" _She angrily thought to herself.

"_Maybe_, if you were nice to me I would listen!"

"You are so immature!"

"Hey, who's the one yelling at a four year old, Mrs. Grumpy-Pants?"

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire all gasped at the horrid name that Beast Boy had just called their newfound babysitter, having dropped what they were doing when they heard all of the yelling.

It took Raven several seconds to process what the former titan had just said and quickly realized that he was right. She was screaming at a four year old. And, thinking in retrospect, if their 'scene' in the city didn't drive the public to think she was insane for having a conniption on a four year with a jet pack, she didn't know what would. She was in such deep thought, she didn't realize Beast Boy smile up at her triumphantly and then run off to see what trouble he could cause elsewhere.

While Raven stood there in her daze, the other children were scolding Beast Boy for his harsh words.

"You know, Gar, she was probably just worried about you," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, you shouldn't yell a grown-up," Starfire said as she looked at the spaced out Raven.

"Gosh Garfield, don't you know you're not supposed to take jet packs and yell at babysitters?" Robin just had to chime in his own two cents.

"Shush up, it's not my fault. Besides, she started it," Beast Boy responded.

"You should apologize," Starfire advised.

In the midst of their discussion, the kids didn't notice Raven snap back to reality and go to room, taking advantage of the fact that they were distracted by _something_. She had no idea how to get the book that she needed from Azarath _and_ watch the kids all at the same time. She briefly considered going to Nevermore and asking Knowledge or Wisdom what she should do, but quickly pushed that thought out of her head, deciding that it be a bad idea to leave them alone while she took a trip into her mind. Not to mention the fact that there was NO way in hell she was going to willingly bring a group of children with her. Who knows what kind havoc and destruction they could create in her mind? She was _not_ willing to risk it. She had to think of something. Deciding that there was no way around it, she sat down on her bed and began to meditate. Hopefully then she would be able to come up with a course of action. One thing was for sure; she desperately missed the old titans..

* * *

"I am not going to apologize to that…that... that Meany Pants With Maple Syrup and Waffles On Top!" Beast Boy was getting increasingly frustrated with the all of the pestering.

"Guys…" Cyborg said.

"She's very sad, you should talk to her," Robin stated.

"Guys…"

"Nobody asked you, Circus Boy!" Beast Boy roared.

"GUYS!"

All heads were now facing him. Cyborg grinned sheepishly.

"Sh- she's gone," He answered

"You see what you did? She is so sad she is probably crying right now!" Starfire snapped.

"Fine, I'll go say sorry," Beast Boy finally submitted.

* * *

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos" Raven chanted as she drifted off into serenity…only to have it pummeled when she heard a knock on the door. The door slid open and peered out to see a nervous looking Beast Boy staring at the floor.

"What do you want?" She asked, without the faintest hint of emotion.

"I-um…well…I was going to…um" Beast Boy stammered, his pride would not allow him to apologize for something he knew she started.

"Spit it out kid, I haven't got all day."

"I'm sorry." He said it so quickly she could barely understand it. She rolled her eyes and accepted his apology, sending him on his way after assuring Starfire, whom had hidden so she could make sure he actually did it, that she was not upset and really needed some 'big-kid-time'. She reluctantly agreed and Raven put Robin, him clearly being the most responsible of the group, in charge while she made another attempt at meditating.

* * *

As hard she tried, she couldn't shake the feeling that something rather unpleasant was going down in the kitchen. She eventually gave up and the second that she broke from her meditative state a looked up, she knew something bad was going to happen. Her drawer was wide open and a few things were scattered about on the ground. '_No...' _She thought as she rushed over to the dresser. Unfortunately, this just confirmed her suspicions; her mirror, the portal to Nevermore, was gone.

She took off as fast as she could until she came to halt in the kitchen, just in time to see the last of the four mini titans get sucked into the mirror.

"No!" She screamed, but it was far too late. She rushed over to the portal to her mind and chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Before being sucked into the mirror herself.

The very moment she landed in Nevermore, the first thing to escape her lips was a very familiar name;

"Beast Boy!" She shouted, but got no response. She quickly surveyed her surroundings and concluded that the children were gone.

"Goody," Raven mumbled to herself as she set off to find the trouble making youngsters before they did anything incredibly stupid. She already knew who was to blame for this, and he would pay when she fixed them.


	3. Four Eyes

**Chapter 3: Four Eyes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans; if I did, it wouldn't have been cancelled. **

…………………………………..

Raven let out a frustrated groan. She had been wandering for a half an hour, and there was no sign of anyone. She sat down on a rock, and pondered what to do next. As she did such, Knowledge appeared over her shoulder.

"Good morning, wondering what to do next?" Knowledge asked. Raven looked up.

"Uh… yes?" Raven replied.

"Well think of it as common sense. When four toddlers come to Nevermore it is most likely they would go with the side of your personality they have most in common with." Knowledge said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well, that does make sense. Thank you Knowledge." Raven said.

"Not a problem." Knowledge responded. Raven walked off again, and immediately knew where to find Starfire. Timid approached her as she walked. Raven was muttering to herself angrily and barely even noticed the grey robed emotion.

"They're only children… they don't know any better." Timid reassured quietly.

"Law Number 7: NO touching my stuff!" Raven lashed out angrily. Timid cringed as tears rolled down her cheeks. Raven just sighed angrily and resumed her pace.

"Do you need help finding them?" Timid asked shyly.

"Where is Happy?" Raven asked.

"Tea Party." Timid responded.

"Let me guess; with Starfire?" Timid knew that it was a rhetorical question, but she nodded her head in response any way.

Timid walked with Raven to Happy's pretty and pink domain. When they finally arrived, the first thing that they saw was Happy and Starfire sitting at table, along with a few stuffed animals, drinking imaginary tea and eating cookies.

"Starfire, where are the others?" Raven asked as soon as they got to the table. Starfire simply looked up at her and shrugged before returning to her conversation with Sir Snuggles the stuffed elephant. After hearing Raven groan, Happy piped up.

"Cyborg and Robin are with Brave and…well…come to think if it, I haven't seen or heard anything from Beast Boy."

"Alright, thanks Happy. Come on Star, let's go get them," Raven said as she turned to leave, slightly relieved that someone could be of assistance.

Starfire reluctantly obeyed after saying to goodbye to Happy, Sir Snuggles, Mr. and Mrs. Cuddly Bear, and Felipe. Just as the three neared the entrance to Brave's domain, they heard Happy run up to them.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I come with you?" Happy asked reluctantly, fearing the answer.

"Sure, why not." Raven said, instantly regretting it.

"Cool!" Happy shouted while giggling.

Happy tagged along with Starfire while they chatted about girly subjects, such as unicorns, rainbows, and sunshine. Raven became relieved as they approached Brave's domain. As eccentric as she was at least Brave would have something interesting to talk about.

Raven didn't wait to hear what they were talking about; she was far too irritated with Happy's incessant giggling to concentrate on anything. Instead, she merely grabbed Cyborg and Robin by the ear and walked away; Starfire, Happy, Brave, and Timid trailing after her.

"Next on the agenda; find Beast Boy and get you four menaces out of my mind." Raven said, clearly very agitated with the whole situation. The hostility in her voice frightened Timid and she hid behind Brave.

"What's a menace, babysitter Raven?" Starfire asked.

"You, duh," Cyborg responded.

"Oh!"

After about twenty seconds of beautiful silence it was Robin's turn to speak.

"Where's all that smoke coming from babysitter Raven?"

"I don't kn- what smoke?"

"Over there," Robin said while pointing to the mountains.

"That can't be very good," Timid said while trying to hide behind Brave's cloak.

"Give me that you big baby! Why don't we go check it out?" Brave responded.

"No, maybe later. Right now we have to find Beast Boy and get them out, then we can go see." Raven answered, still rather frustrated. No one wanted to deal with an angry Raven so there were no more protests.

………………………

After another forty-five minutes of wandering around the vast wasteland Raven had enough.

"Where the hell is that little brat?!" She screamed; her eyes glowing red. This, of course, terrified poor Timid, and she fazed out of there before you could say 'Honolulu'.

"Calm down Rae, I'm sure we'll find him," Happy assured her.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down while Beast Boy, of all people, is lost somewhere in my head? You cannot be serious!" Raven snapped back, causing Happy to take a few steps backward.

"Take a chill pill, Raven, and let's think about everywhere we haven't looked yet. Then we could narrow it down to where he's most likely to be and just work our way down the list," Brave said, trying to take control of the situation.

"That's just it, we've already looked _everywhere_," Raven answered with a hint of despair in her voice.

"Not everywhere," Happy said looking off into the mountains.

"No, absolutely not. There is no way that Beast Boy could be up there with…_her_."

"Why not? You said it yourself; he's your least favorite," Answered Brave.

"So?"

"_So_, you're clearly already angry with him; why wouldn't she take advantage of the fact that he's right in front of her face and get a little revenge?"

"Who's the 'she' you guys keep talking about?" Cyborg asked; he and the other two titans were staring up with growing interest.

"Rage," Raven, Happy, and Brave said in unison, the gravity of the situation dawning on Raven. Now she was in a pickle. If Beast Boy really was with Rage than she would need to go after him. But, she couldn't face Rage with the other three kids present. Nor could she leave them at home; they could destroy the tower. Not to mention if a villain attacked they would be completely defenseless.

Once she thought for a few more minutes she came to a decision.

"Happy and Brave, I need you to take Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg back to Happy's domain while I find Beast Boy. I'll meet you there once I get him." They nodded their heads in agreement and went their separate ways.

Raven knew that if Rage had Beast Boy then he definitely wasn't safe. Plus, she had had him for over an hour and a half and God only knows what she could have already done to the defenseless little Beast Boy. Raven shuttered at the thought but pushed it out of her head and decided to fly instead of walk.

She flew for another ten minutes until she came to a stop at a cave. Rage's lair was, for the most part, silent. Raven took this as an open invitation and walked in. The two were nowhere in site so, Raven walked deeper into the cave. She knew it was a bad idea, trespassing on uncharted territory, but what else could she do? If Beast Boy was in danger than she needed to get to him…even if he did have it 

coming. _'Gee, how long is this place, anyway?' _She had been walking for five minutes and there was still no sign of the end; or Rage and Beast Boy for that matter.

……………………………….

At last she stumbled across the end of the cave. What she saw horrified her; she found Beast Boy hanging by his feet over a pot of boiling hot magma. There was an opening in the rock above it, revealing the sky, also explaining why they had seen smoke earlier. Beast Boy had tape over his mouth, but Raven could see the fear in his eyes. He dropped down another two inches and silently screamed. She ran over to him and untied his feet. When he fell, Raven caught him with her magic and gently placed him on the ground next to her. The second Beast Boy touched the ground, he flung his arms around Raven's waist and sobbed uncontrollably. She tried to comfort him and eventually convinced him to remove her waist and hold her hand instead so she could take him back to the others and get out of Nevermore.

When she turned around she saw none other than the four eyed and red cloaked Rage admiring what she had done to the four year old boy.

"You're sick, you know that?" Raven said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh, I know. It's great, isn't it?" Rage answered, still amused and blocking their path. Upon seeing her, Beast Boy hid behind Raven, clinging to the back of her waist, absolutely petrified.

"Step out of my way, Rage."

"Or what? You'll sick the little cry baby on me like last time? You're friends can't help you this time, Raven."

"No, but we can," Knowledge said as she entered through the opening in the ceiling, followed by Wisdom and Rude.

"Raven, get Beast Boy and the others back home, we'll hold off four eyes," Rude said, her gaze never leaving Rage. Raven obeyed and grabbed Beast Boy and flew back to Happy's realm. Once she had gotten the other kids and they were out of Nevermore, Raven immediately tended to Beast Boy's scraped knee and various cuts and bruises.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, Raven," Beast Boy said, his eyes still filled with tears.

"It's okay, Beast Boy, just as long as you're okay and you never do anything like that again," Raven answered. He sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"But I broke Raven Law Number Seven."

"Don't remind me," She said after placing a band aid on his knee. "Besides, I think you already received more than enough punishment for breaking the rule." Beast Boy smiled and gave her a hug. After their hug, he and the other three titans ran off to go play.

Raven was relieved to be back home, but she still had no idea how to get the book necessary to restore the titans. This whole experience just proved that it would be a liability to take the kids with her, not to mention dangerous, but it also proved that leaving them in Nevermore was completely out of the question. Rage had it in for Beast Boy and leaving her with Knowledge, Wisdom, and Rude while Raven made off with the kids probably just made her even angrier. The last thing Raven wanted to do was leave mini Beast Boy with an already very provoked Rage.

Just then, she had an idea. It seemed so obvious! She just would get someone else to watch the kids while she took a quick to trip to Azarath. They should understand, it's not like she was taking a vacation to the vast wasteland that was once her home.


	4. FishBoy and Big Red

**Chapter 4: Fish-Boy and Big Red.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans.**

……………………………

Ding Dong

"Hey Raven!" Speedy and Aqualad said in unison as she answered the door.

"Hey guys, thanks for watching the kids for me," Raven said in her usual monotone, but they knew that she was grateful.

"No problem Rae, besides I really want to see what Robin was like when he was little," Speedy said while giggling to himself.

"Well, it's a dream come true. They're in the…somewhere…doing…something. Don't let them out of your sight, that's when they disappear," Raven warned.

"Don't worry about it, we've got it covered. Just go find your book," Aqualad reassured her. She nodded her head and went up to her room. When she got there, she lit the candles that she placed around herself in a circle and began chanting.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" After a few more minutes she was absorbed by a black beam of energy and soon found herself in Azarath. Once she got there she realized that the only things she knew about said book are the name and that it would be found somewhere on Azarath. Now that she was there a new question appeared; where in Azarath is it?

She started in the most likely place to find a book; the Library.

…………………….

"Beast Boy, let go of my hair!" Aqualad shouted while trying to pull the small blond off of his head. Speedy was laughing hysterically on the floor, for he had fallen off of the couch during his laughing fit.

"You're not Raven, Fish-Boy!" Beast Boy screamed in response when he was finally pulled off.

"Yeah, we want babysitter Raven," Starfire said as she kicked Aqualad in the shin. He shrieked in pain before doubling over thanks to Cyborg punching him in the back of the knee. This sent Speedy back into hysterics.

"Don't worry kids, babysitter Raven will be back soon," Speedy choked out as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Are you sure, Big Red?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm positive little man...Big Red?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, rewind. Fish-Boy?" Aqualad added after regaining his composure.

"I was gonna say Girlie Man, but I thought Fish-Boy would be nicer."

"Girlie Man?!" Aqualad shouted, now he was offended.

"You know, you _do_ have a very girlish build, Aqualad," Speedy added.

"No one asked you, 'Big Red'" Aqualad snapped.

"You're just mad because you got told by a four year old and you know it, Fish-Boy. Keep an eye on the kids for a sec, I'm gonna try to call Raven and get a status report."

"Fine," Aqualad mumbled.

……………………………….

Raven was wandering around yet another partially destroyed library when she heard that oh so very familiar beeping. She whipped out her communicator and opened it to find Speedy's face looking back at her.

"What is it, is something wrong?" Raven asked quite frantically.

"Chill, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to check in and see how everything is going; it's been over an hour," Speedy said.

"It could be going better. I've searched twelve libraries, top to bottom, and still haven't come up with anything. There's no way I can search every library on the planet," Raven said, clearly distressed.

"Well, is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'm not sure, but I need to find this book, stat."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," Speedy said optimistically.

"Thanks, Speedy." Raven answered with a slight smile. The truth was, she was really relieved to have some help. She thanked Azar for Speedy and Aqualad; if it weren't for them, she wouldn't even be on Azarath.

"Is that Raven?!" She heard in the background.

"Yeah, I was just seeing if she needed any help." She heard Speedy answer.

"Can I talk to her? Please, please, please!"

"Yeah, sure, go ahead," Speedy said as he handed the T-Com over.

"Hi Raven!" Beast Boy's face appeared in the place of Speedy's.

"Hi Beast Boy."

"We miss you, Rae-Rae," Beast Boy said frowning.

"I miss you guys too, but right now I have to work on fixing you. Are you being good for Aqualad and Speedy?"

"Of course, Raven," He said rolling his eyes.

"Good boy, now put Speedy back on."

"Okay, bye Raven," He said with a smile.

"Bye Beast Boy," she gave him a small smirk.

"Hey, Big Red! Babysitter Raven wants to talk to you!" She heard Beast Boy shout.

"Yeah, Raven?" Speedy asked.

"Nothing, just wanted suggest that you check the book on my bed for more on the location of the book…Big Red," She smirked at the nickname.

"Hey, Big Red is way better than Fish-Boy," Speedy countered. "And I'll get right on that."

"Alright, Thanks."

"No problem." Speedy turned back to see what the children had done to Aqualad, but what he saw nearly made him pee his pants. Yeah, it was that funny. He knew they would have done something, but there was no way he could have prepared himself for the sight in front of him.

He found Aqualad tied to a chair with a series of rainbow jump ropes. He had an apple in his mouth and the children were throwing tomatoes at him. _'That's cliché to the max,'_ Speedy thought. He ran to his stuff and grabbed his camera on impulse. Aqualad's eyes widened as he saw the flash, and Speedy nearly stopped breathing from all of the laughter upon looking at the photo. After a few more minutes of laughing, Speedy decided that it was about time he headed off to Raven's room to find the book, hoping that it would have the location that she needed.

…………………………..

Raven had gone through another fifteen libraries before Speedy contacted her again.

"Find out anything?" She asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Actually, yeah," Speedy answered. He felt proud of himself when he saw Raven's face light up. "You should be able to find the book somewhere in the Apretension Library."

"Great! I should be back soon, then." With that, she closed her T-Com and made her way to the Apretension Library.

When she got there, she realized that it was, like nearly every other building on Azarath, destroyed. So, she set to work on digging through the rubble and finding the book that she needed.

…………………………..

Speedy was cracking up. He knew he should be helping his friend/ teammate, but he couldn't help it. These kids were just too funny.

They had ceased their tomato throwing and allowed Aqualad to shower. When he got out of the bathroom, the children ambushed him. They tied him down with jump ropes yet again and decided to use Speedy's sharpies to color on his face. When they were finished they dragged him into Starfire's room and dressed him like a pretty princess. When he finally emerged he was in a long, frilly, sparkling, pink dress and a gold tiara. He had a magic wand with a star that had a bunch of streamers taped to it on top. He also had white lace gloves and pink high heels with flowers on the clasps.

That did it. Speedy peed his pants. He and Aqualad had been known to be the 'lady killers' or 'chick magnets' and seeing his friend like this was the all-time funniest thing he had ever witnessed. He took a few more pictures while Aqualad glared angrily at him and resumed laughing.

……………………………….

"Finally!" Raven shouted triumphantly, holding the book that she had looked so hard to find. She looked down at the book with the words 'Whydoious Maximus' written across the cover. With once last glance around her, she fazed back home. What she saw when she got there just frightened her.

She came home to find Aqualad standing in the doorway in a pink ensemble with his arms crossed over his chest and Speedy on the ground laughing hysterically with a large wet spot around his crotch.

"What did I miss?" Raven asked.

"Raven!" the four children shouted before they tackled her to the floor.

"You've been gone for hours!" Robin said

"I'm sorry I took so long."

"Did you get the book?" Beast Boy asked, sitting up on her abdomen.

"Yes I did," Raven said and held it up for all of them to see, smiling victoriously.

Soon the room was filled with lit candles and Raven was preparing the potion. Speedy and Aqualad tried their best to keep the kids still throughout the process, which proved to be nearly impossible.

Once the potion was complete, Raven had the kids sit in a circle and they each took a sip of the mixture. Raven chanted the indicated spell and the room was filled with a blue mist and no one could see a thing. When the mist finally cleared four teenagers were revealed, still sitting in a circle.

"You're back!" Raven shouted before pulling them all into a group hug.

"You're hugging us…" Beast Boy stated, obviously very surprised by the incredibly uncharacteristic act.

"Yeah, sorry about that; I just missed you guys," She explained.

"Alright, well, if everything is back to normal I think I'm going to go home and change," Aqualad said tugging at his dress.

"So, what now?" Cyborg asked when Speedy and Aqualad were gone.

"Now, we find Malchior and get him back in the book for good," Robin answered.

"Dude, I can't take you seriously. All I see is that leotard," Beast Boy said.

"Shut up and let's track him down."

"Sure thing, Circus Boy."


	5. Malchior

**Chapter 5: Malchior.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Teen Titans the first four chapters, I don't own it now.**

**This is a more serious chapter than the others, but you know they have to face Malchior sometime.**

……………………………

"What do you mean you don't know how much damage Malchior has caused so far?!" Robin asked in disbelief.

"Well, I've kind of been concentrating on getting a book on another planet, watching a bunch of four year olds, and keeping Rage's hands off of Beast Boy, so excuse me for not also keeping tabs on Malchior!" Raven shouted back.

"That lunatic has been loose in the city for an entire day and you have no idea what he's been doing! You could have at list checked in on it every now and then!"

"How?! I was swamped with everything going on! I had to call Speedy and Aqualad for help just so I could retrieve a book, how could I be expected to hunt him down too? Besides, I couldn't have done anything anyway!"

"You should have called for help sooner, then!"

"They have their own city to watch over!"

"Friends, please stop arguing," Starfire intervened before the fight could get physical. "I'm sure Raven did her best."

"Yeah, thanks Star," Raven said, still pouting.

"Fine, but that doesn't change the fact that-"

"That you're wasting time arguing with Raven when we could be looking for Malchior?" Cyborg asked. He headed over to the computer screen and began hunting the sorcerer down.

"Yeah Robin, quit wasting time," Beast Boy said before sitting down next to Cyborg. Robin mumbled something to himself, but no one cared enough to find out what it was. They all knew he was just angry because everyone saw him in a rainbow leotard.

"I've got him," Cyborg said after a few more minutes of scanning the city.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted, and they all sprang into action.

…………………………………..

Naturally, the titans found themselves outside of an old abandoned warehouse. The second they stepped inside, the doors slammed shut behind them.

"It's a trap!" Robin yelled, but was just stating the obvious. Cyborg, Robin, Beast Boy, and Starfire were thrown against a wall and then encased in a red ball of energy. Malchior walked out of the shadows and threw Raven into the wall opposite them.

"I've been waiting for you, Raven," He said with a sinister smile on his face, "I must say, you restored your friends much faster than I expected."

"Expect the unexpected," Raven said before chucking a crate at him with her dark magic. Malchior easily dodged it and turned back to the girl, still smiling.

"What do you want?" Raven asked, incredibly angry.

"Revenge, of course," Malchior answered as if it was obvious, slowly walking towards her. She tried to back away from him but touched the wall. Malchior went to stroke her cheek but she smacked it away, her eyes glowing white. Instead, he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the wall behind her. Raven cringed in pain and struggled to get away, but he was much stronger than she was. In a desperate attempt to free herself, she hit him in the back of the head with a 2x4 that was lying on the ground. He dropped her to the floor, not expecting the sudden blow. Raven gasped for air while Malchior tried to regroup. She tried to press her luck by throwing yet another crate at him, but he saw it coming and stepped out of the way, just in time. He hit her with a blast of red energy and she fell to the floor again. Raven's arms shook as she tried to get up, and she fell back onto the ground. Malchior approached her at a menacingly slow pace. He picked her up by her hood and placed her on her feet. She looked up at him before he punched her in the stomach. She fell back into the wall again and struggled to catch her breath.

……………………………….

The titans watched in horror as their friend was knocked to the ground yet again. They tried with all of their might to break free and help her, but to no prevail. They threw everything they had at the cage, but they didn't even make a dent.

……………………………….

Raven stood up and punched Malchior in the chest, but it had no effect on him. He looked at her, slightly amused, and pushed her down to the ground again.

………………………………

That was it; Raven didn't look like she was getting up.

"Raven, get up! You have to move!" Beast Boy yelled to her, trying to strike a spark inside her.

"Yeah Rae, you can do this!" Cyborg said, seeing what he was trying to do.

"Come on Raven, take him down!" Robin shouted. Starfire jumped up and down, cheering her on.

………………………………

Raven could hear her friends, but it seemed like she was under water. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make out what they were saying. She had no strength left in her and she feared for her life. She couldn't even lift her head, never mind defeat Malchior and free her friends. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted off the ground and found herself face to face with the dark sorcerer. He smiled at her defeat and chucked her across the room into the pile of boxes next to the rest of the titans. The last thing she saw was Malchior walking towards her before everything went black.

…………………………………

"Raven!" Starfire shrieked as she saw her best friend lose consciousness. Somehow Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg broke their way through the cage. All four of them attacked Malchior at once, but he was too strong for them. He had greatly improved since they last met and he intended to prove it.

…………………………………

Raven opened her eyes and found Robin lying unconscious next to her. She looked up and saw Cyborg and Starfire on the ground as well. She glanced around a little more and watched Malchior knock Beast Boy out. Now she was angry; it was one thing to attack her, but to hurt friends is an entirely different thing. Her eyes glowed red and she levitated back up into her feet. She launched a wave of black energy and hit Malchior square in the stomach. He flew back into the wall where he had once held her by the throat and dropped to the ground when the magic stopped flowing at him.

"You will pay for what you've done to my friends," Raven said in a deep voice. Malchior stood, his eyes glowing red as well, and shot his red energy at Raven in response to her attack. Raven met the force with her own. Red and black magic streamed out of the dark witch and the sorcerer and met in between them. Raven and Malchior struggled for the upper hand of the battle, but neither could overpower the other; they were evenly matched. Robin came to and looked up to see a red-eyed Raven in power battle with Malchior. What he also saw was how much it was draining them. They were evenly matched and if neither gave up soon, they could both die.

"Raven, let go!" He shouted to her.

"I can't!" Raven yelled through clenched teeth.

"Yes you can, you have to!"

"No, I mean literally. The amount of pressure built up between us is so great that it would rip me to shreds!"

"Let go when I count to three." Robin said hesitantly.

"What?! Did you not hear what I just said?"

"Just do it, Raven!" Raven thought it was a bad idea, but she trusted her friend and tensed even more as he started counted.

"One…" _'He had better have a good plan,'_ she thought.

"Two…" _'This is an awful idea.'_

"Three!" Robin threw himself into Raven as she let go. She flew back into the wall of the warehouse, as did Malchior with the other wall. They both lay there, weakened by the amount of power that they had just used.

"Let go?! Are you insane?" Raven finally screamed as Cyborg awoke.

"Hey, you weren't 'ripped to shreds'," Robin answered quoting her. She got up and starting walking towards Malchior who had already stood up and was doing his best to keep it that way. They stood, confronting each other, for a moment before either did a thing. Both had a look of pure fury in their eyes and they were ready to strike if the other even so much as flinched. Malchior made the mistake of standing up straight, and Raven threw him down on top of a toolbox. He squirmed in pain and tried to gather himself, but Raven wrapped her black magic around him and hurled him across the room like he had done to her. Raven fazed out, but only for a second. When she returned, she had the book that he had been trapped in in her hands.

"You're going back where you belong!" Raven bellowed as she opened the book that would soon be his prison once more.

"No!" Malchior screeched as a claw shot out of the book and latched itself onto his ankle, pulling him in. He struggled for what seemed like hours, but was really minutes, until the inevitable finally happened; he was pulled into the book, hopefully for good this time, and Raven slammed it shut. She sighed in relief before collapsing from exhaustion.

………………………………

Raven awoke in a white room to the sound of a heart monitor. The Infirmary, of course. She sat up on the bed, but immediately regretted it as a wave of pain washed over her entire body. After a few minutes, she finished healing herself and exited the room. She _really_ needed some herbal tea. When the sliding doors to the living room opened, they revealed four incredibly worried-looking teenagers. Robin was pacing, Starfire followed, Beast Boy hung upside on the couch holding a controller, but he wasn't playing a videogame; he gave up on that long ago. And Cyborg was in the kitchen cooking up a storm.

"Hi guys," Raven said in a raspy voice. Everyone looked up, surprised to see her.

"Raven!" Starfire screamed before pulling her into one of her famous bone crushing hugs.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked after he convinced Star to release her.

"A little sore, but other than that I'm fine," Raven answered, trying to force a smile for their benefit.

"That's good news."

"And Malchior…" Raven started.

"Is trapped in the book which is locked in the safe that Cyborg threw into the ocean," Beast Boy said with huge smile.

"Great." Raven looked at them all a little nervously before pulling them into another hug. "I'm glad you guys are back to normal."

"And we're glad you're okay after yesterday," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, you kicked his butt!" Beast Boy thrust his fist into the air.

"Yes, you certainly did do the butt-kicking on Malchior," Starfire said.

"Uh, thanks…tell me if I'm wrong but, don't we usually go out for pizza to celebrate after 'doing the butt-kicking'?" Raven asked. Everyone's faces lit up and they all ran out of the room.

……………………………………

**Fin.**

**Hope you guys liked it .**


End file.
